Is it Love?
by d.perfectlight
Summary: <html><head></head>Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa hatiku begini sakit ketika melihat gadis ini menangis untuk orang lain.  Apa ini cemburu?  Apakah…  Ini cinta?</html>


Hei-ha!

Saya baru pertama kali nulis fanfic di ffn.

Karena masih amatir, saya rasa masih banyak buanget cacatnya dari fanfic yang satu ini.

Well, here goes nothing.

Enjoy, readers-sama.

-^u^-

.: Is it Love?.:.

Chap 1

"Kau tidak serius kan, Sai?"

Seorang pemuda pucat di depannya hanya diam tak bergeming. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu perlahan jatuh ke lantai. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir lebih deras. Pemuda bernama Sai itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya.

oOoOoOoOo

_14 April 2015_

Seorang pemuda dengan lihai menandatangani semua paper diatas meja kerjanya. Ia hanya membacanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, lalu tangannya menari bersama sebuah pena diatas kertas putih itu. Dia adalah Sai, pemuda tampan yang akan mewarisi perusahaan milik ayahnya yang cukup terkenal di beberapa negara. Kini ia tengah menggantikan pekerjaan sang ayah karena ayahnya tengah menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Kondisi beliau memang sudah memburuk sejak tahun lalu. Dan Sai ditunjuk sang ayah untuk mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang komunikasi itu.

Sai menghela napas panjang ketika semua paper dimejanya sudah selesai ia tanda tangani. Tak lama, sekretaris pribadi ayahnya masuk dan mengambil paper yang menggunung di atas meja kerja itu.

"Hari yang berat ya, Sai." Ujar gadis berambut pink itu seraya memeriksa pekerjaan Sai.

"Hahaha. Tidak bisa kusebut berat sih. Tapi, pekerjaan ini tentu menguras banyak tenaga." Balas Sai sambil memamerkan senyum simpulnya.

"Pekerjaan mu perfect kok. Ayahmu memang tak salah memilihmu untuk meneruskan perusahaan ini."

"Begitukah? Terima kasih, Sakura."

Gadis bernama Sakura itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan Sai. Namun tepat sebelum ia menyentuh knop pintu, ia kembali menatap pemuda yang tengah mengutak-atik laptopnya. Sai sadar kalau Sakura masih berdiri, bergeming dari tempat itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura tengah mengusap air matanya.

"Kau…sudah memberitahunya tentang Sasuke-kun, Sai?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku…tak sanggup. Kau tahu dia mencintainya kan? Aku tak ingin menghancurkan hatinya." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum _smirk_.

"Tapi kalau dibiarkan begini, hatinya justru makin hancur, Sai."

Sakura menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang perlahan membanjiri pipinya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino. Sekarang giliranmu."

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan Sai. Sakura tampak kerepotan dengan paper yang di bawanya dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit. Sai menghela napas dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Pemuda itu perlahan menutup matanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan karena pekerjaan yang lumayan menumpuk tadi.

Namun, keinginannya untuk istirahat pupus sudah ketika iPhonenya berdering nyaring. Sai terkejut dan sedikit terlompat dari kursi kerjanya. Ia mengusap-usap dahinya dan menjawab telepon yang masuk tanpa melihat nama peneleponnya.

"Selamat Siang. Dengan Sai disini. Ada yang bisa…"

"Hey. Hey. Apa-apaan kau menjawab telepon dari temanmu dengan bahasa formal begitu?"

Mata Sai terbelalak ketika mendengar suara gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Ia segera memelototi layar iPhonenya yang bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Ino'. Lalu ia kembali merapatkan iPhone itu ketelinganya.

"G-gomen ne, Ino-chan. Aku tertidur tadi." Jawab Sai sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"He? Tidur? Kau pikir ini jam berapa, Putri Tidur?" Protes Ino diseberang sana.

"Kau tahu kan aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini? Kau baca e-mailku kan?"

"Oh. Aku belum baca yang satu itu. Hahahaha."

Sai menghela napas panjang sementara Ino masih terkekeh di ujung sana.

"Jadi ada apa, Ino? Tidak biasanya menelpon." Sai mulai menginterogasi Ino.

"Aku mau kau menjemputku di bandara." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Lho? Kau sudah di Jepang?"

"Lho? Shikamaru tidak memberitahumu?"

"Eeeerr. Belum."

*hening*

Ino terdengar mengutuk-ngutuk Shikamaru di telepon sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar gadis itu berbicara tanpa henti. Sai segera berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu mengatakan pada Ino kalau ia akan segera kesana. Sai menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju mobilnya.

oOoOoOo

Yamanaka Ino, adalah sahabat Sai sejak kecil. Ino adalah putri semata wayang partner bisnis ayah Sai. Kini Ino tengah belajar di luar negeri untuk mecapai cita-citanya menjadi dokter. Sudah 3 tahun ia meninggalkan Jepang. Meski begitu, Sai dan Ino tetap mejalin komunikasi yang cukup intens.

Sesampainya dibandara, Sai terlihat menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha mencari Ino. Matanya mencari-cari sesosok gadis berambut blonde ditengah-tengah lautan manusia yang memenuhi bandara itu. Saat ia hendak menelepon Ino, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sai menghela napas lega dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Ino yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

"Gotcha! Aku menemukanmu duluan." Ino tersenyum bangga.

"Ino?"

Sai masih tak percaya kalau gadis tengah berdiri di depannya adalah Ino yang selama ini ia nantikan. Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya itu, Ino memeluk Sai erat. Pipi Sai memanas. Hatinya berdegup cepat, sampai-sampai ia takut kalau Ino mendengarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sai." Ino masih memeluk Sai.

Sai ragu-ragu ketika ia hendak memeluk Ino. Namun, kerinduannya pada teman semasa kecilnya itu mengalahkan rasa ragu yang menggerogoti hatinya dan membalas pelukan Ino.

"Aku juga, Ino."

oOoOoOo

"Wah. Kau sudah bisa menyetir toh, Sai?" Tanya Ino dengan nada menyindir.

Sai hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya tengah berada di dalam mobil Sai. Mobil Ferrari merah itu melaju ke kediaman Yamanaka. Ino menyetel radio mobil dan menyanyi sepanjang jalan. Sai kadang ikut menyanyi bersama Ino. Tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati suara Ino yang sudah lama ia tak dengar secara langsung.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang besar bergaya jepang klasik. Ino segera turun dari mobil dan menekan bel disamping gerbang kayu yang tinggi. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang wanita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibunda Ino, membuka pintu dan terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat putri kesayangannya sudah kembali. Ibunya langsung memeluk Ino dan menyuruh Sai untuk ikut masuk kedalam rumah. Sai mengangguk sopan dan masuk ke rumah itu bersama Ino.

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau pulang hari ini? Kau membuat ibumu ini jantungan, tahu." Ceramah Ibu Ino sambil menyesap teh hijau.

"Ahahaha. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan kecil kok." Jawab Ino yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Nak Sai, kau tahu kalau Ino akan pulang hari ini?" Ibu Ino langsung melemparkan pandangannya pada Sai.

"Ah? Eh… Anu. Sebenarnya, aku juga baru tahu hari ini." Jawab Sai yang berusaha sopan.

"Bahkan kau tidak memberitahu Sai, Ino?" Ibu Ino kembali menatap putri sematawayangnya.

"Aku sudah beritahu Shikamaru kok! Mungkin dia lupa memberitahu Ibu dan Sai."

Ibunda Ino menghela napas panjang dan segera tersenyum. Ino menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan hal itu membuat Sai sedikit terkekeh. Ino meng-death glare Sai dan pemuda pucat itu segera menghentikan aksi tertawa kecilnya. Ibu Ino bercerita tentang ayah Ino yang kian hari kian sibuk dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia tak perlu khawatir. Lalu Ino bercerita tentang kehidupannya di luar negeri semasa ia belajar disana. Dan tiba-tiba, munculah topik pembicaraan yang tak pernah dibayangkan Sai maupun Ino.

"Jadi apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang akhir-akhir ini, Ino?" Tanya ibu Ino sambil senyum penuh arti.

Ino tersedak teh yang baru saja ia minum ketika ibunya bertanya hal itu. Wajahnya memerah. Sai hanya diam melihat reaksi Ino yang kaget itu. Ia juga jadi penasaran karena selama ini Ino memang tak pernah cerita masalah cinta pada Sai.

"Eeeerr. Anu… Emm… B-belum kok! Iya! Aku belum menyukai siapa-siapa. Hohoho." Jawab Ino salting.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu acara pertunangan antara kau dan Sai bisa dilakukan malam ini."

Kedua insan muda itu saling berpandangan. Tak lama keduanya berteriak…

"APAAAAAA?"

oOoOoOo

Ino masih memeluk bantalnya yang besar itu diujung tempat tidur. Ia masih shock akan perkataan sang Ibu tentang pertunangannya dengan Sai yang akan diadakan malam ini. Sai hanya menatap Ino dari ambang pintu. Ia juga sangat kaget mendengar hal yang terlalu ekstrim dan super tiba-tiba itu.

Sai mendekati Ino dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau serius tidak menyukai siapa-siapa?" Tanya Sai yang berusaha memecahkan kesunyian yang ganjil.

"…..sebenarnya, aku memang menyukai seseorang."

Sai berusaha tidak terkejut dan tetap tenang. Ia mengusap kepala Ino dan beranjak bangun.

"Kalau begitu, kita punya alasan untuk menghentikan semua ini, bukan?" Sai tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi mereka pasti marah kalau tahu aku meyukai orang ini."

"Memang siapa pria beruntung yang menawan hatimu, Nona?". Ujar Sai dengan nada mengejek.

Sesaat ruangan itu menjadi hening. Ino terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan mengatakannya pada Sai atau tidak. Sai hanya sabar menunggu jawaban Ino.

"Orang itu adalah…..Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Sai membesar. Ino yang melihat sikap Sai yang terkejut itu hanya menatapnya heran. Gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur queen sizenya yang empuk itu. Keduanya tidak berkata-kata dalam waktu yang agak lama. Ino yang tidak suka dengan keadaan aneh itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pemuda yang mematung di dekatnya.

"Memangnya…kenapa dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino ragu.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sai balik dengan nada datar.

"Eeeerr. Sejak SMA. Kau tahu kan kalau dia punya _band_ waktu itu?"

"Apa kau sudah pernah bilang kalau kau suka padanya?"

"Ya. Setahun yang lalu." Ucap Ino sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Sai terdiam lagi. Ino semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat bingung.

"Sebenarnya…."

Ino memasang telinganya baik-baik. Firasatnya mulai tak enak. Tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Sedangkan Sai, raut wajahnya sangat tidak mengenakan.

"Sebenarnya…..Sasuke sudah menikah dengan Hinata 2 tahun yang lalu."

Kini giliran Ino yang tampak sangat terkejut. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Sai hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan datar. Pemuda itu segera menggenggam tangan kecil milik sang gadis dan aksi itu menghentikan tawa Ino. Sai menatap dalam-dalam mata aquamarine yang sejak dulu ia suka. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi ketakutan. Tangannya gemetaran hebat.

"Ino. Sudahlah. Aku yakin kau tahu tentang hal ini bukan? Kau hanya tak ingin membuka matamu untuk melihat kenyataan." Sai sedikit mengguncang tubuh Ino, berharap Ino mampu mengendalikan dirinya dan segera mengakhiri semuanya.

Ino menangis. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Ia memeluk Sai erat-erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dibahunya.

"Aku tahu kalau dia menikah. Aku tahu. Sakura, Naruto dan yang lain tahu semua ini. Mereka mencoba memberitahu ku, tapi aku tetap percaya pada Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu kalau Hinata tiap hari menangis karena tahu Sasuke berhubungan denganku. Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti. Aku…Aku…mencintainya, Sai. Dan dia juga mencintaiku." Aku Ino yang berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Maaf, Ino. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau lebih ketahui."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya persis di depan Sai.

"Sasuke. Tak pernah serius mencintaimu. Dia hanya…mempermainkanmu."

"Kau tidak serius kan, Sai?"

Seorang pemuda pucat di depannya hanya diam tak bergeming. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu perlahan jatuh ke lantai. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir lebih deras. Pemuda bernama Sai itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya.

_Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa hatiku begini sakit ketika melihat gadis ini menangis untuk orang lain._

_Apa ini cemburu?_

_Apakah…_

_Ini cinta?_

Mind to Review?

*bows*


End file.
